


Ксенорадуга: цвет драконьего пламени

by fandom_Xenophilia, SSC



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>королевичам за драконами охотиться надо осторожно. Особенно по слишком уж странным советам слишком уж странных друзей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ксенорадуга: цвет драконьего пламени

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Ксенорадуга: цвет драконьего пламени"

Жирная, болезненного цвета, зелень вокруг то и дело будто выворачивалась наизнанку, являя кроваво-мясистое нутро уродливых, воняющих гнилым мясом цветов. Чем глубже в низину, тем хуже – весь воздух остался там, наверху, здесь же царил мерцающий от гнуса болотный дух. Ноги то и дело погружались в густую жижу, и Генрих проклинал все – тупо, упорно, шаг за шагом двигаясь вперед.

Он припомнил Старшому каждую провинность, от самого детства, когда юный королевич бодро лупил еще более юного брата. Старшой, Стерих, ушел тем летом убивать дракона – и за это его простить было никак нельзя.

Он мрачно, мстительно вспоминал, поводя гудящими плечами и кусая распухшие от жажды губы, все среднему брату. Хитрый Альдо не пошёл в убийственный поход, и за это его простить было никак нельзя. Нет, нет, никакого прощения, трус и торгаш – король? Никогда!

Не уйди Стерих, не останься Альдо – может, и Генрих бы шел сейчас в красивой обуви, в камзоле да по красной дорожке, а не сапожищами по грязище. Он попытался вдохнуть и поймал открытым ртом комара. Выплюнул в ярости, рванулся вперед – через зелень, по хлябям, прямо к сердцу чумных цветов – и попал в зелёную холодную тьму внутри. 

Руки щипало от пота, сока, укусов… Он торопливо вытер лоб и полез в суму на поясе. Вода кончилась еще вчера, еда – раньше, но Рдяный обещал, что внутри будет все: и еда, и вода. Дорогой друг – со всех сторон дорогой, как ни глянь, хоть для души, хоть для кошелька – вряд ли хотел его смерти. Генрих верил ему даже больше, чем себе, и опрокинул бутылек темного стекла, даже не принюхавшись. Обожгло, но не как спиртом – как перцем и сладостью.

Как поцелуем. Генрих вспомнил и зарделся в темноте, радуясь, что друга нет, не увидит, не узнает… рыжий хитрый лесной демон. 

Вернутся бы к нему живым – и тогда сказать, как на духу. Люблю тебя, жить не могу, да и все такое. Впрочем, сначала надо дело сделать и Альдо с трона выгнать.

Генрих пошел вперед – осторожно, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в этой вековечной прохладной тьме. Да – прохладной. И повеяло чистой, свежей влагой, не тем внешним болотным смрадом. Он отходил от лаза все дальше, но темнее не становилось. Странные дела… светился мох на стенках – как светляки обсидели. Сверху похлопывали крылья, и Генрих морщился. Летучие мыши, дрянь-то какая!

Сжимая зачарованный клинок, – тот же Рдяный добыл, умелец – Генрих слушал все вокруг. Мох разросся, а вот летучие мыши совсем пропали. Логово близко, чуют самого страшного здесь зверя. Алая тень в небе, огонь и ужас, разрушение… страх то и дело поднимал свою змеиную, – треугольную, красную – голову.

Кишка лаза оборвалась вдруг – и Генрих едва не рухнул вперед, прямо на громадную красную беспредельность крыльев, чешуи, выступов… на дракона.

Тварь спала, спрятал голову под крыло. Свет обрисовывал ее хребет, чешуя блестела, как медяки и как пламя, и кровяными отблесками. В небе это был алый росчерк – но здесь, вблизи, дракон был прекрасен, как дикий зверь, как стремительный волк, как огромный медведь, как сидящий кречет – как все они, и не как они.

Рукоять меча нагрелась под ладонью. Учует ведь, проснется… Генрих думал, куда ударить – все эти выступы, косточки, бугры, складки совсем его запутали. «Увидишь – бей под голову, там слабое место», – деловито излагал Рдяный, но поди пойми, где там слабое место, где вообще эта голова… 

Генрих очень осторожно шагнул в сторону – но из-под ноги все равно покатились мелкие камушки. Дракон шевельнулся, и оставалось лишь бежать или бить.

– А-аааргх! – боевой клич королей Фалькона заметался в сводах, все будто кровью заволокло: – алый дракон, алая кровь на алом мече, руки в красном, даже свет льется как кровь, мешая, слепя…

***

Свет бил в глаза. Из уголков текло. Сморгнуть было так сложно… голова раскалывалась, как тыква, звенело в ушах, болел живот, правая рука – а дальше было сплошное пятно боли.

– Ну что ж ты так, – Рдяный заслонил солнце рыжей головой. Засияли медные кудряшки, но Генрих не мог бы сказать, сон это или явь. – В шею бить, в шею. Я же сказал.

Прохладная тряпица легла на лоб, и совсем неожиданно Генрих закрыл глаза, а потом и уснул.

***

Вокруг шелестело, шептало, постанывало… Генрих приподнялся – и понял, что постанывал он сам. Рука еще болела, но спина – нет. Его закрывала странная жесткая красная попона. Что-то врезалось как раз под ребра – и не понять было, что и почему так режет… Пальцы ощутили гладкость, но не простую, а будто составленную из полированных монеток. Чешуя.

Ни меча-зачарования, ни одежды! Генрих рванулся – но крыло обхватило его, сбило с ног так, что он даже прокатился – и попал прямо к гладкому, нежному боку. Контраст оглушил. Генрих прижался чуть ближе, блаженно понимая – наконец-то не больно, не давит, мягко… мысли растекались еще, расплывались, и странное скользящее движение он вовсе не понял. Крыло шевельнулось, впуская свет. Свет, и длинную шею, и огромные, неподвижные багровые глаза, и трепещущие ноздри, и пасть – нет, нет, не думать о пасти…

Дракон чуть-чуть покачивал головой из стороны в сторону, будто кобра – аж живот подводило. Снова все вокруг – алое, мягкое и не очень – пришло в движение, – и драконье лицо оказалось напротив. Лицо, не морда. Огромные глаза сияли злым разумом и еще чем-то, Генрих не успел понять. Перед лицом мелькнул и мгновенно скрылся раздвоенный язык. Завороженный, Генрих лишь слегка отклонился – а через миг язык высунулся снова и на этот раз коснулся его губ. Крыло поддерживало за спину, алый бок позволял немного опереться, и дракон все выстреливал своим языком, уже властно заставляя приоткрыть рот, раздвинуть губы. Стыд, разум – все осталось где-то в другом мире, здесь же можно было лишь судорожно дышать, откидываться назад, позволяя длиться странному, прерывистому поцелую. Обнаженное тело буквально горело, что-то скользнуло по ноге, обвилось, проскальзывая в пах, раздвоилось – Генрих не мог и подумать, что это, только схватился за крыло. Ноги едва держали, да еще и дракон сдвигался, все больше и больше, пока вместо камней пола не осталась лишь мягкая чешуя и плотный полог крыла.

Дракон медленно двинул головой вперед, раскрывая пасть, но бояться не было сил, и не хватало мыслей – все мысли были где-то внизу живота, где все буквально горело от прикосновений, скользящих сжатий, осторожных проскальзываний вдоль члена и столь же осторожных прикосновений сзади. Да что там, Генрих, кажется, и покраснеть бы сейчас не смог! Еще чуть-чуть – и язык втолкнулся в рот и глубже, в горло, так, будто…

Он двигался, извивался, и Генрих даже стонать не мог, ощущая это проникновение и еще одно – со спины, тонкое, деликатное, но очень верное. Крыло прятало его от всего, а что там, под крылом, происходило – касалось лишь его и дракона.

Алая тьма вокруг, нечто твердое, прижимающееся спереди к животу, обжигающий выплеск, и своя горячая, жаркая разрядка, пока тело не прекратит дрожать.

Холод заползал как будто в самые кости. Генрих тихо застонал – и его обняли со спины горячие, живые руки.

– Не нужен тебе трон, – убежденно произнес голос, знакомый голос, родной голос, даже на звук как будто рыжий – нет, алый, – останься со мной. Останься... Останься, – просил Рдяный.

Просил дракон.


End file.
